


[podfic] Frank Has Died of Dysentery

by marianas, paraka, reena_jenkins, ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Illness, Multi-voice Podfic, Oregon Trail, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2017, Sickfic, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: "And we lost Toro fording a river, but I'm getting pretty good at hunting, so I don't think Mikey and I will have to eat you."





	[podfic] Frank Has Died of Dysentery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Frank Has Died of Dysentery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Sickfic, Illness, Tour fic, Oregon Trail, Podfication 2017, Multi-Voice Podfic

 **Length:**  00:06:38

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Frank%20Has%20Died%20of%20Dysentery_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
